New Term, New Mystery
by wafflehorse
Summary: Nina is back at Anubis house after a long summer, but now has a new enemey, Joy. What will happen to Sibuna when a new mystery comes along? R&R! BTW, the third Genre is Romance.
1. New Term

**Hey this is a new story I am working on. I am like soooo into House of Anubis so yeah. Anyways…**

**(Nina P.O.V)**

I am so excited to be coming back to Anubis house already. I can't wait to see Amber, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick. I am SUPER excited to see Fabian but I'm confused on our relationship right now. I mean we kissed at prom but I don't know if it was just because of the heat of the moment or if it was real. Plus Joy might get in the way. You see after prom, she came up to be and bitchslapped me telling me to stay away from Fabian and that he was hers. So I did the only thing natural. I bitchslapped her back and walked away.

"Alright miss we are here" I heard the cab driver say as we pulled up to Anubis house. I paid him and walked inside with my things.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

"Nina is that you sweetie" I heard Trudy's voice say.

"Yeah, I'm here" I walked into the kitchen to find Trudy running over to me and giving me a hug.

"It's so nice to see you dearie, oh and you will be rooming with Amber again, same room."

"Thanks" I said and headed upstairs. I noticed nobody else was here yet so I quickly unpacked and put my earphones in my ears.

"_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<em>

_You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on over you<em>

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone" _

That was my favorite song called What Doesn't Kill You by Kelly Clarkson. I didn't even realize that I had an audience in till I saw Amber, Jerome, and Alfie outside the door, clapping.

"Ohmigosh Nina you have a beautiful voice!" squealed Amber.

"You know I am going to have to agree with her, you singing is phenomenal" Jerome told me.

"I am not that good" I said shyly.

"Not that good, ha could've had me fooled!" yelled Alfie.

"What could've had you fooled?" asked someone of HUGE importance.

"Fabian you're here" I said.

"Hey Nina" his face brightened, "Now someone tell me what is going on."

"Here listen to this" Amber told him while giving him a voice recorder.

"AMBER you had a fucking voice recorder!" I screeched. They all looked at me in amazement.

"Did Nina Martin just cuss?" asked a familiar goth pixie.

"Yes I did now give me the little fucking recorder." I yelled.

"RUN" yelled Patricia while grabbing the recorder.

"Ugh." This was going to be a long term.


	2. Pissed Nina

**Yay finally some time to type!**

(Nina P.O.V)

So after chasing Patricia around the room for a while, and finally getting the little voice recorder out of her hands, I went straight to the kitchen and got out a mallet.

"Um Nina, why do you have a mallet?" asked Fabian. God his voice is so hot!

"Because…" I started. Then I set the recorder onto the table and pounded it till it was really just tiny bits of plastic. Everyone in the room stared at me.

"What?"

"Why did you just destroy the recorder?" asked Alfie.

"Because I am extremely shy when it comes to my singing" I stated.

"Hello" I heard a voice say. My blood started to boil. In came a familiar bitchslapper, Joy.

"Great the slut is here" I mumbled under my breath.

"Ugh, what is the little American whore doing here?" Joy asked. Everyone looked at her in shock then over at me. I started to laugh.

"You know if you're going to insult me at least get the name right, try hoe. **(my nickname at school is that, my bff is the rapist!)** Also I have heard worse from my younger cousin but good try though" I said while smiling. I swear if looks could kill I would be dead by the look Joy gave me. Next thing I know I'm getting bitchslapped, AGAIN! She really needs new fighting moves! I looked up at her. She was smirking like she already won the fight. I kicked her right in the shin and she went down crying.

"OW WHAT THE FUCK! IS ANYONE GOING TO STOP HER" Joy yelled. I couldn't help it. I started laughing again.

"Why are you laughing Nina" Fabian asked. Everyone looked confused, even Joy.

"Because, I didn't even kick her hard enough to make a bruise, here look at my leg and then hers. My leg has a big 'pretty' bruise while she doesn't even have a mark!" I laughed.

"Okay then show us whore." 3 guesses on who said that!

"Fine and again my nickname is HOE okay." I lifted up my left pant leg to show a huge yellow, green, and purple bruise. It's soooo colorful!

"HOLY SHIT" yelled a new voice.

"MICK!" I yelled. Everyone turned around to a sweaty Mick.

"Yeah, hi, now where did you get that bruise?" he asked.

"Oh well over the break I went to my old Karate instructor and started to take classes again for the summer. But since last week was my last I went to sparring class and collided shins with another person. Isn't my bruise pretty?" I asked

"Yeah, colorful, DAMN that is one heck of a bruise." said Jerome.

"How long did you cry?" asked a oh-so-innocent looking Joy.

"For your information, I didn't, while you still have tears streaming down your face. And by the way when you came into the room I called you a slut if you didn't notice." Okay I know, I am really good at pissing people off aren't I? I was about to walk out of the room when Joy said,

"A whore is worse than a slut you know"

I turned around and spoke calmly "But a whore is smart enough to get money out of what she does." Joy was speechless, that's a first. I turned around with my mallet in my hand and walked up the stairs. I am not going to have all this shit going on while I already have a big secret. My secret? Gran's dead.


	3. Sr ?

**I know last chapter was a bit off topic near the end but so is my brain.**

(Nina P.O.V.)

Over the summer, Gran got very sick. The doctors knew it was because of her old age. When she died, I lived with my next, almost family. My karate instructors, Robert 'Bob' Matthews Sr. , Debbra Matthews, and their son, who is soon moving out, Robert Matthews Jr. I call the males Jr. and Sr. to tell them apart.

Anyways, after Gran's funeral, the Matthews took me in like family. I have known them since I was 3 so of course I was happy to have them offer. The first two weeks were the worst. I wouldn't get out of bed and I listened to all my Gran's favorite singers. Finally on the third week, Sr. took me to the Karate studio he works at and made me start doing classes.

I was a second degree black belt when I left America to go to Anubis House so I just started up where I left off. Jr. also taught me some new tricks. So now, after sulking in my room for an hour, I changed into sweats and a tanktop, and ran outside, not knowing of the followers. I went out to a not-so-popular part of the school grounds and started to practice. First I stretched, then I practiced my forms and then I finally did my favorite thing in the world. Freestyle tricking!

I started off easy, with rolls and cartwheels, the got into the fun stuff. I did backflips, backhand springs, b-twists, gangers, and my favorite, cartwheel-720.

When I finally stopped and tried to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a pink sparkly dress.

"Amber I know you're over there." I yelled. Out of the trees came not only Amber but Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, Mick, Mara, and Joy.

"Where did you learn how to do all that?" asked Mick. Everyone had wide eyes.

"Sorry guys, not a topic for now, I might tell you by the end of the week though." With that I ran all the way back to Anubis house and changed before any of them even got back. I was just about to sit on the couch when Mick burst into the room, looking very tired. He stopped and looked right at me. Then everyone else came in and looked as tired as Mick was.

"How….did….you….get….back….so….fast" said a very tired Fabian.

"I ran"

"Dearies, Victor isn't going to be here for this year so you have a new person to help me watch over you. His name is Robert Matthews" Trudy said. No way, could it be….

In walked a dark skinned man with dark black hair. A small part in the back was braided to keep out of the way. Holy Shit!

"SR.!" I screamed as I ran straight into his arms for a hug.

"Hey midget!" he said excitedly.

"I'm not a midget anymore" I pouted.

"Oh yeah" he said with a smirk.

"Oh no what are yo-OW!" I yelled as he hit my common perronel. I sat right on my butt. He laughed.

"Now you're my midget again"

"That wasn't very nice" I said in a baby voice while getting up off my butt.

"I know, now introduce me to everyone here" he told me.

"The blonde girl is Amber, the boy on her left is Alfie, the boy on his left is Jerome, the girl on his left is Mara, the boy on her left is Mick, the boy on his left is Fabian, the woman on his left is Trudy, and the last girl is Joy." I told him.

"Wait, is that Joy girl the one that bitchslapped you last year because of that other boy?" he asked.

"Yep but don't worry, she bitchslapped me again so I kicked her in the shin, but sadly not hard enough to leave a bruise."

"Gotcha, well everyone, since I am going to be like a housefather almost, I am going to hold a little karate class on Saturdays while Miss Martin will hold a tricking class on Sunday." My face brightened when he said that. This is going to be a great term.

**Sorry for not having the mystery start but I needed to introduce all the characters. BTW my karate instructor is the same one as the one in this story. In till next time.**


End file.
